


Tough question

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candies, Gen, Ha another crack fic, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Loki is adorable, When he is not, Zisa is having a baby, fluffy loki, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Loki can't figure it out why aunt Zisa's tummy is so big. Did she eat too much sweets?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic! Enjoy.

At a Halloween party Frigga’s three years old son Loki had two much candies and chocolate. The boy felt uneasy and decided to rest on the sofa at the corner.

Few minutes later Tyr’s pregnant wife Zisa joined him there.

“Loki, what are you doing here? Why don’t you play with other kids?” She said while removing a hair strand from Loki’s face.

“I can’t. I ate too many candies. My tummy is full of them.”

“Aww, don’t worry, it will be alright.” Zisa side hugged the boy.

“Is your tummy full of candy too?” Little Loki said pointing her pregnant belly.

Zisa laughed. “No honey.”

“Then what is it?” The boy asked being curious.

“I’ve a baby in my tummy.”

The boy thought for a second before asking, “Is it a good baby?”

Zisa laughed again, “Yes, it is a very good baby. Just like you, honey.”

“Then why did you eat it?!!!” The boy cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally watched the "Skull Island". This movie is so much fun!


End file.
